


waiting for lightning

by MajorinMonster



Series: heavy lies the crown [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, like a 'meanwhile at camp jaha' thing, this is a very short interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorinMonster/pseuds/MajorinMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lexa and Clarke are struggling to get past what happened at Mount Weather, Monty and Miller talk. </p><p>Or, the one in which Miller is persistent, Monty is sad, Jasper is broody and Harper is kind of scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa and Clarke have not been abandoned, fear not! I just weep at the lack of Monty/Miller fics and I wanted to add them to this fic universe.

“She’ll be okay you know,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Monty turned and frowned at Miller, “I’m just making sure no one sneaks up on us is all,”

“Yeah,” Miller raised his eyebrows and smirked faintly, “Sure. That’s why you’ve been stood in this exact spot this whole time, staring in that one direction, because as we all know anyone who's out to get us is gonna come down the main path,” Monty rolled his eyes, “We’re all worried,” Miller clapped him on the back, letting his palm linger on the warm wool of the cardigan on Monty’s shoulders.

“She’s been gone for a month,” Monty rubbed his hands against his arms, tugging uselessly at the fabric there, “Winter is pretty much here, shouldn’t she be back by now?”

“She has a lot to deal with, we all know that,” Miller shuffled closer, partially to share body heat in the cold light of the morning and partially because Monty was looking increasingly distressed.

“I was there,” Monty scowled, “I know it better than most,”

“Yeah, so maybe try and understand,” Miller said, “What you guys did...it was the only choice, and it was an awful one, and I hate that it came to that for you, but this isn’t the first time Clarke has had to make these kind of decisions. That kind of responsibility… it changes you,” Monty didn’t say anything but Miller could tell he was getting through to him. “Come inside Monty, it’s freezing out here and you’re not gonna fix anything by staring,”

“I’m just worried,” Monty sighed, pursing his lips and staring for another long moment at the path that Clarke had taken when she left, “What if something happened?”

“Have a little faith. She got us out of Mount Weather, it wouldn’t surprise me if she was off saving more lives to be honest, and you can’t just wait here until she get’s back. It’s like waiting for lightning to strike,”

“I guess so,” Monty smiled slightly, eyes crinkling in the corners as he turned to look at Miller properly, “C’mon, I’m hungry,”

“Yes sir,” Miller saluted with a grin, eyes lingering on Monty’s smile as they turned to head back towards the mess hall in the middle of camp.

* * *

“Haven’t we been over this?”

“Miller,” Monty laughed quietly, “Are you following me?”

“Me? Follow you? Pssh,” Miller waved a dismissive hand in the air but the grin on his face was mischievous, “I saw you heading out here, thought I’d tag along. Things are still weird with my dad y’know? Kinda good to get away from him sometimes,”

“No, I don’t know,” Any happiness that had been on his face disappeared, “My parents didn’t make it; or at least, not to camp Jaha. I guess they could still be out there,” Miller winced, unsure of how to fix the sudden awkward silence.

“It’s ok,” Monty glanced at him, “I haven’t quite given up hope, but... well. Even if they are gone there’s a lot of us still alive and we have to carry on right?”

“You’re allowed to grieve Monty, it doesn’t have to be all ‘keep calm carry on,’”

“Hmm,” Monty looked away, eyes caught by something on the edge of camp. Miller followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow when he noticed Jasper stood by the trees, alternating between staring into the forest and looking back at Monty.

“You guys still not talking?”

“He avoids me every chance he gets. Can’t really blame him I guess,” Monty rubbed at a spot on his shoulder, wincing slightly. Miller knew better than to ask about the drill wounds, having already scared both Harper and Raven away by trying to ask if they were okay. Maybe scare wasn’t the right word. They’d both glared at him and Miller had grown to understand the phrase ‘death stare’ on a whole new level.

“You gotta stop blaming yourself man,” Miller caught Jasper’s eye and frowned at him. Jasper turned away quickly and stalked off, “He’s so dramatic,” Miller observed with a bit of a grin.

“Yeah,” Monty snorted, “He kind of has a right to be though, I did help kill the girl he loved,”

“Monty-”

“No. Clarke left to deal with her guilt, I can’t do that, or, I don’t know, I won’t do that, but that doesn’t mean I’m not guilty. Sometimes I wish I would have followed her but I know that’s not what she would have wanted anyway. But I did help kill Maya, and those kids too, and the people who tried to help us. We don’t get to forget that just because we saved lives along the way,” Monty breathed in deeply, closing his eyes for a second, “I feel like we’re becoming the bad guys. Things aren’t black and white anymore.”

“They’ve never been black and white,” Miller said quietly, reaching out and clasping Monty’s shoulder, carefully positioning his palm so it was clear of the drill wounds, “Maybe this is the first time you’ve experienced that fully, but it’s always been this complicated, we just never had to deal with it until we came down here,”

“Yeah,” Monty glanced at Miller’s hand quickly for a second and then at Miller’s face. Their eyes met for a quiet minute and Monty looked like he was going to say something else but Harper came running up a second later and whatever had been brewing was broken.

“Guys,” She panted, leaning on Miller until she caught her breath, “You just missed the messenger,” Monty and Miller exchanged glanced, “A Grounder, sent from Commander Lexa, you know, the one Kane was telling us about? Clarke is with her, she’s safe,” She was beaming, looking more alive than Miller had seen her since they’d left the mountain, breathing fresh air in the first time in what felt like forever.

“I told you no one would come down the front path,” Miller grinned at Monty who rolled his eyes, “But why would she be with the Grounders? Didn’t they betray her?”

“Yeah,” Harper’s eyes hardened, darkened, and Miller decided he did not want to get between Harper and the next non-Lincoln Grounder she saw. It wasn’t an easy thing to forgive, being left for dead, being left for worse than dead, and Miller didn’t really blame her, “Kane says she got pretty close to Lexa before that. Maybe she went looking for answers. Whatever, as long as she doesn’t expect to introduce her new girlfriend to the family until the urge for murder leaves me, it’s all good.” Miller got the feeling that urge would take a while to go. He shuffled awkwardly, glancing at Monty out of the corner of his eye to see how he was doing with the new information. He was as calm as he had been before. Harper’s eyes caught the movement however, and her gaze darted between Miller and Monty and where they were standing, close enough that their sides brushed when Miller shifted. She was grinning again then, as brightly as before, “I’ll let you guys get back to it,” She was laughing as she ran off, heading for where Bellamy was stood with Kane and Abby.

“Well,” Monty cleared his throat, “She seems…”

“Yeah,”

“So…”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll just...oh, Raven’s shouting me, I should, you know, see what that’s about,” Miller watched, amused, as Monty turned and jogged back to a fictional Raven.

“ _Smooth_ , man,” He said to himself, shaking his head, “Real smooth.”


End file.
